


Humanity

by purplekitte



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Horror, Monster of the Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-30
Updated: 2009-04-30
Packaged: 2017-10-19 08:58:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplekitte/pseuds/purplekitte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Youma are reduced to dust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Humanity

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.  
> Theme: "Those who hunt monsters beware, lest they become monsters themselves."--Nietzsche

This is the deep dark secret of the Sailor Senshi: Every youma is human.

It is one thing to say cardians are constructs of cardstock and magic, droids robots of sand, daimons are specially grown nanobots, and lemurs are the spirits of those already dead. Many enemies can be and are healed and purified, including some youma. Many enemies are quite accommodating in killing each other or themselves without any outside help.

There are those who accept this, Uranus and Neptune, dark as the night sky between stars, who will kill humans or anything else and have chosen this themselves and count their souls little a price.

It is not to say killing them is wrong. They are enemies and would kill them if they could and senshi are soldiers. Denying their humanity is. These are people, most born in the dark and squalor of Metallia's caves, born with monstrous bodies they feel no shame in. Some have sisters, mothers, daughters.

Sailor Moon tries. She purifies those she can. Those she doesn't she does not think of.


End file.
